Epilogue: The Envelope
by thetamedrose
Summary: When Sho receives a message from Kyoko, saying she has something important to tell him, he jumps with the opportunity to admit his feelings. Little does he know that LME has hatched a plan to crush him ...  Epilogue to The Envelope


Hello everybody! :)

Yeah, its been a while since I written anything for fanfic, and since I've been meaning to write this... I thought I should. It's the epilogue for my story "The Envelope". I was going to put it as the actual epilogue for the Envelope, but after looking at the flow of this epilogue and how the Envelope was written, it wouldn't really fit. So it's kinda like a side story, set 6 months in the future of the Envelope. If you haven't read "The Envelope", this isn't going to make too much sense to you...

And I'm really sorry for my lack of determination for those who are reading Sleeping Pureblood. I've been attacked by an Asian Drama obsession faze which happens a couple of times a year, and to top that off, my exams are in two weeks... But summer break is close and I'm wholeheartedly going to continue Sleeping Pureblood as soon as I have time!

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT. AT ALL. Too much money to have the rights for it. :O

So without further ado, I give you the "epilogue-not-epilogue" of The Envelope :)

I hope you enjoy it!

~Katy

* * *

><p>Fuwa Sho sauntered up the steps into LME Agency building, the jingling of the plethora of chains attached to his custom designed outfit catching the attention of all those in the 10 meter range of him.<p>

He smirked, as he glanced with his peripheral vision at the amount of girls who had stopped in their tracks to ogle him. He slowing walked up a couple of more steps before he whipped his head back, sending locks of his hair to arrange in hot mess, and winked at a group of star struck fans. Those poor devoted Sho admirers dropped all the books and paperwork they had been holding and it sent them flying in all sorts of directions on the stairwell. While some of the girls had nosebleeds, some swooned, and some even completely out flat fainted. His smirk widened, and he casually stuffed his hands into his pockets and entered the sliding glass doors of the LME Agency. He caught a couple of confused faces as he passed by some other unimportant celebrities (some he was secretly a fan of, but Fuwa Sho had no fans except for himself!). Was there any reason for the most famous idol of the Akatoki Agency, the rival agency to LME, to be at their enemy's front door? He ignored their looks and continued on towards his destination.

It is no secret that Fuwa Sho was a conceited man whose goals were to become Japan's Most Desirable Man and number one rocker. It was also not a secret that his pride constantly increased with each passing girl who fainted because of his physical appearance. But what was a secret was the fact that Kyoko Mogami, one of the most beloved employees of the agency he was presently located at, was his childhood friend, maid while he started becoming famous, was currently the love of his life (but he ignored the fact that she didn't love him back – who _wouldn't _love him? The girls swooning at his feet informed him that _every_ girl desired him).

While some other well known celebrities gave him an evil stare, he strode past their looks towards the front desk to a lady whose bust size challenged those of his manager. Said lady had her head turned away and was chatting animatedly on the phone which oddly enough was about her work and setting up some meetings for some new bred talent (Sho thought that she would be one of those ditzy front desk people who didn't care about work). Sho, annoyed of the lack of attention, cleared his throat and rang the bell which was conveniently situated right beside her ear. She glared at him, with his glorified visual kei costume, guitar strapped to his back, and scowled expression before ending her call and turning to face him completely.

"The LME Music Audition has passed a week ago, sir, if you may, you can showcase your talent at next month's audition." She spoke evenly but still annoyed at the young man's disturbance.

Sho stared at her with bewilderment, an eyebrow notched up and a hand clenched at his hip. Did this lady did not know who he was? Yes, his handmade, one-of-a-kind electric guitar which is only used for special occasions was with him, but wouldn't that show who he was? "Excuse me lady, but I'm not here for some petty auditions for a no-talent agency, I'm with Akatoki."

"What can I do to help you Mr…?" she asked with a hidden tint of annoyance in her voice along with confusion.

"Fuwa Sho." He growled.

"Yes, Fuwa-san, what is it that you need from this 'no-talent' agency?"

"I just need the directions to that tasteless cafe of yours, LA Hearts."

She paused, looking sideways at the other celebrities in the lobby before extending an arm out to the left. "Mr. Fuwa, continue walking to your left and use the elevators to go to the 2nd level. Once you're there, you take the first right, second left, first right, continue walking straight and then take another right, and it will be on your left." She rattled out quickly, smiling all the while.

Sho's brain racked in confusion as she explained the directions with lightning fast speed. She had stopped now, and looked at Sho who was still rooted at his spot. She saw his blurred expression and sneered at him.

"Sir, would you like me to give you the directions more easily so that your brain can understand?" She mocked, speaking at a slower pace with extravagant hand gestures.

Sho's face reddened with anger, fists curled up by his side. He would not lose his cool to this worker at the no-talent agency, he would not lose his image at the enemy's territory! How dare she mock his intelligence? And so she explained a little too quickly, he would find his way without her help! In fact, he never even needed her help! "No, I caught it the first time."

He stomped away to the left, leaving a trail of a cloud of red anger. She watched him punch his fist to call the elevator, and pace around impatiently as the elevator came to the ground floor. He again stomped into the elevator, punched the button for level two, crossed his arms, and pushed aside a teen girl who was exiting the elevator. As the doors closed, the lady at the front desk giggled.

Ishibashi Hikaru walked up to his holding his side and covering his mouth from the laughter that he could not hold in. Kotonami Kanae came crawling over to the front desk, her composed elegant face completely red, eyes tearing up, and her postured disgraced as she tried to stop her stomach from hurting from all her laughter. By the time both celebrities came to her front desk, Mizuki, the front desk lady, could not hold her acting any longer and joined in with the laughing. The continued their hilarity until Maria walked over to them, anger beginning to ignite flames in her eyes. She was the girl in the elevator who Sho had impatiently pushed aside. Although she had grown up and gotten away from voodoo magic, she still possessed a fascination with revenge and harming those who harmed her.

"Did you see him?" Hikaru snorted, slamming his hands good naturedly on the front desk. "He's such a diva!"

"I saw him stomp! I really saw him stomp! I didn't expect him to be so childish!" Kanae blurted out in between giggles.

"Oi! Did you see what he did to me? He pushed me!" Maria glowered with red waves of anger emitting from her. Uesugi Hio came from behind and rubbed on her arms, murmuring words of calmness and peace into her ear.

"Well folks, I think that is just the beginning of today's entertainment." Mizuki said, "I'm happy to be of assistance. Kyoko deserved so much better!"

"I really do wonder how the President comes up with ideas like this." Hikaru pondered as his demeanor calmed down to his regular composed self.

Maria stared, "Don't ask. It's just how he is. Grandfather is always like that." Turning to Mizuki, she smiled, "Thank you Misaki-san! We couldn't have done it without you!"

"Come now, we should go to the President's room. He said that he set up the cameras just like last time." Kanae grinned evily, "And just like last time, Kyoko doesn't know."

The group followed the classically beauty to the elevators to the President's office. Just then, Hio piped up, "Wait, does that mean that Tsuruga-san knows about this?"

Kanae's grin turned ten times eviler. "Oh, he's been planning this with the President since before he confessed his feelings for her. Sho needs to be crushed."

And with that, the atmosphere of the elevator ride became tense.

* * *

><p>The second floor elevator bell ringed to announce Sho's entrance, at least, that was what he thought. While several LME employees moved into the elevator, Sho pushed them aside, demanding his presence to be known. Some looked at him incredulously, clicking their tongues at his arrogance. Sho ignored the stares and headed towards the first bathroom to refresh his already amazing looks. He wanted to look perfect when Kyoko finally prostrated at him telling him exactly what he had been waiting for these past few years. That she needed him. That he was perfect. That it was a mistake to play this pointless revenge game when she knew Sho had all the talent in the world. That it was a mistake to become an actress and become Tsuruga –friggin–Ren's beloved kouhai. And lastly, that she loved him.<p>

He entered the bathroom and headed for the mirror, running his hand through his hair making sure that the "messy-I-just-woke-up-from-bed-hairstyle" was picture perfect. He turned his face left and right to check for any other impossible imperfections. He smoothed his clothes and readjusted the guitar strap, making sure that the creases the strap made wouldn't cause any flaws to his attire. He splashed on some extra cologne he had brought with him and gave his award winning smile to himself. Yes, he was the definition for perfect right now.

He took out his phone from his pocket and checked the message Kyoko had sent him. Just making sure that he wasn't making any mistakes and that _she_ had contacted him, not the other way around. The message said "_Shotaro, I really need to tell you something. Please, if you can, come to LME's café, LA Hearts, on Monday for brunch. Kyoko_." Sho smirked at the message. Kyoko was desperate wasn't she? She finally realized his worth, and he couldn't wait to blow it in her face and then accept her.

Back when her movie with Tsuruga Ren came out, Sho admitted that he chickened out. His past self believed that Kyoko had finally moved on from him and was accepting Tsuruga-baka-Ren as her love. When he watched that movie, he saw the eyes she had made at Ren, the same eyes that used to look at him exactly like that when they were teenagers. His idiotic past self truly believed that it was true love that was conveyed in the movie! Yes! True love on a movie set! A month after he admitted defeat to Ren, he realized how stupid he was to believing the lies the movie had produced! Kyoko was an actress! She would, of course, someday have to act out love, and acting was not real! So when her eyes said she loved Ren, her character loved his character in the movie. Not real life!

He was an idiot to believe in one petty romantic movie Kyoko would fall in love. He completely regretted his defeat after realizing his mistake.

Pocketing his phone, he exited the bathroom and turned right. He walked straight, knowing, and hoping, that he was going in the correct direction. He continued and continued, walking pat several groups of people until he was finally deserted and he was at a dead end. Confused, Sho struggled to remember what the ditzy front desk lady had told him. There were a couple of rights and lefts, and second rights and lefts, and Sho took it upon himself to go in that order. At the first junction, he turned left. And then a second right. And then a second left. And then a right, a left, and onwards. By this time, he had gone to unknown areas of the LME building, where cubicles had been left deserted, the air rang of silence and there was nobody in sight. He was in a maze of cubicles and he had no idea how he had gotten there.

Sho growled, using some common sense to walk through the maze of cubicles trying to exit it. Unlike most cubicles, these ones were tall and reached a meter past his height so he couldn't see the end of the cubicle maze. After many wrong turns and collisions with walls, Sho had finally escaped from the cubicle maze of doom. His hair disheveled and his breath panting. He then realized that he was still lost, and just continued with his plan of first right, first left, second right and second left. He would repeat those until he reached back to the elevators.

He would never admit this to anybody, but he had the worst sense of direction known to man, and this ordeal had cost him a twenty minute delay in meeting Kyoko.

After his second repetition of his plan, he heard some footsteps to his right and began following them, hoping for some salvation. He forgot about image as the desperation of not being lost attacked him. Following the sound and forgetting his plan, he ran into the person who he was pursuing. Because of Sho's speed and eagerness, both of them crashed onto the floor. After grunting and rubbing his forehead, he looked up to the man he had collided into and his jaw dropped.

It was none other than Hizuri Kuu. His childhood hero.

The respected man was rubbing his chin, dusting his hands and checking for any damage on his body. Sho jumped up, stuttering to himself as he looked down at one of the most famous actors of all time. Hizuri Kuu, the action hero of Japan, Japan's most respected actor who had won his way into all the heart of Japan's citizens, and LME's most distinguished actor. Sho's childhood idol. Sho wanted to be just like him, before realizing that his talent lay with music and not acting, and then Sho aimed to be as famous as Hizuri Kuu. He remembered watching some Hozu Shuuhei action movies as a child imitating his moves and getting himself in trouble when he knocked a vase or other fragile goods at home.

And this man was lying on the floor, propped up on his elbows, looking up at one of his adoring fans.

Sho immediately stuck his arm out to help him up, and Hizuri-san accepted, bringing himself up to almost a head taller than Sho. Sho was in complete awe at Hizuri-san's presence and was still star struck. Kuu looked down to Sho and smiled.

"Son that was quite some power you put into that shove." Hizuri-san said, laughing at Sho's incompetence of speech. "Are you okay?"

Sho leapt into a dogeza, flat on the floor in front of Hizuri–san, head pressed on the ground. "I am so sorry Hizuri-san! I didn't mean to run into you! Please forgive my atrocious acts!" Sho shouted, cringing at the deed he had just done.

Hizuri Kuu bent down and brought Sho up, smiling all the while. "Oh it's alright. It's been a while since anybody had brought me down, it was just unexpected." He paused, "So where are you going? What are you doing in such a deserted area of LME?"

"Umm, Hizuri-san, I followed some wrong directions to LA Hearts." Sho stuttered, playing with his thumbs as Hizuri-san's reassuring hand was still on his back, guiding him towards the light.

"LA Hearts? Well that's on the ground floor!" Hizuri-san laughed, "You just bumped into the right person! I'm headed that way right now, to meet my daughter. We can go together."

Sho's childhood fantasy of being around Hizuri Kuu burst right there and then, with a genuine smile plastered on his face. "Oh! Thank you!"

They walked together in relative silence, with Sho completely enjoying his idol's company, towards the elevators. Apparently, Sho wasn't that far deep into the LME building, in fact, he was just taking the wrong turns and ending up in the wrong places.

Hizuri Kuu broke the silence. "So… ?"

"I'm Fuwa Sho." This time, there was no hint of annoyance or arrogance in the Sho's voice.

"Yes, Fuwa-san, I see that you are a musician?"

"Yes, although I work for Akatoki. I've been playing for many years, and I'm proud to say that I'm now number 5 on the most desirable men in Japan." Sho smiled at his triumph, "I used to be number 7 a few years ago."

"Now that's an accomplishment! How have your record sales been going?"

"My CDs have been flying off the shelves." Now, a hint of arrogance seeped out.

"Back when I was your age, the tickets for my movies would always be sold out too."

They walked into the elevator in silence before Sho had the courage to ask a question. "Sir, may I ask what you are doing back in Japan? Last I heard you were in the States."

"I'm meeting my daughter at LA Hearts. I haven't seen her in ages, and it's about time that I met her. May I ask what an Akatoki employee is doing at LME?"

Frazzled, Sho turned away from Hizuri-san's stare, "I'm going to confess once again to the girl I love. I wrote her a song." He grinned, "This time, I think she'll accept!"

With a pat on his back, Hizuri-san said, "Good luck!"

Just then, the elevators opened and Sho followed Hizuri Kuu like a blinded puppy to LA Hearts.

* * *

><p>Inside the President's office, the room was set up much like it was six months ago, when the Takarada Lory and Hizuri Kuu initiated project <em>Let's Hook Ren and Kyoko<em>. Lay-Z-Boys were arranged around a surplus of televisions following Sho's every move. The surveillance cameras were once again in the power of the President, and every five televisions showed a different angle to showcase Sho's face as he would be utterly embarrassed as the day progressed.

Takarada Lory switched to the ground floor cameras as popcorn was passed around. He giggled at Sho's expression of admiration towards Kuu and smiled at Hizuri Kuon. Ren would be officially changing his name soon, but he was waiting until Sho's arrogance was finally defeated before telling Japan the truth. Everybody in the room knew of his true identity, but they had all been sworn to secrecy about it, and along with that, the people in his room were his closest friends and colleagues; they could be trusted.

Currently, Kuon was doubling over with laughter. Beside him, Kanae was also laughing at Sho's dumbfounded expression. Her husband, Ogata Hiroaki, was ignoring Sho's state of fandom and instead cooed at his two month son who was in his arms. Yashiro was giggling with all the evilness he had always kept inside him as Sho admired Kuu with doe eyes. The Ishibashi brothers sat together, placing bets about how long it would take before Sho stormed out of LME and for Kyoko to realize what was really going on. Maria and Hio sat in a row at the back, holding hands and making romantic eyes at each other in the dark room, too scared to go any further with Maria's observant grandfather in the room.

"I never knew Sho was a devoted Hizuri-san fan!" Yashiro gasped, erupting into giggles once again as he looked at the screen.

"Thank Kyoko-oneesama for providing that information beforehand." Maria turned to face Yashiro, momentarily forgetting about her boyfriend. "It seems that Sho-baka has watched every single movie Hizuri-san was in. It completely helps us in our revenge against Sho!"

"And thank goodness Kuu was willing to help!" Hio smiled.

"I—" and a burst of laughter spluttered from Ren's mouth, "I honestly can't believe the talent my dad has!" he pointed at the screen, "Did you see that? His fists are all white with fury! But look! His expression shows complete trust and happiness in Sho's confession! I bet he really wants to beat up Sho for what he's done to Kyoko!" He lightly clapped his hands together. "Bravo father, bravo, for not killing Sho on the spot! I would have!"

"Really Ren? I would've thought you would have faith in your father's acting!" Lory pondered, his chin resting in the space between his index finger and thumb.

"I would actually expect Hizuri-san to do what Ren says." Ogata chipped, "He is known for his violent roles after all."

Kanae tutted, "Yes, but dear, that's acting we're talking about, not real life."

"But anyways, dad hates Sho, and we all know that!"

"Shush! Ren, you should get ready and go downstairs." The President handed him some spy-like earphones and a placed a hidden microphone in the lapel of shirt. "I'll tell you when you should go in, just standby outside until the moment is right." Ren notched his eyebrow suspiciously, and Lory smirked. "Even though you're gonna rush in like a white knight in shining armor, we want entertainment up here. So you're going to walk in when I say, and so when we show Kyoko the footage, she'll love it!"

"Alright then, see you guys!" Ren called, waving goodbye as he strolled over to the elevators.

The others inside sighed, glancing at each other before grinning widely again.

"Even though Ren-san is part of the plan, it still feels just like last time, when we got Kyoko-chan and Ren-san together." Hikaru thought aloud to the group of trusted friends.

The President's grin turned into a smirk. "That's because our plan is flawless. With or without Ren's knowledge of the plan, he would still rush in there like the hopeless lovesick fool he is."

* * *

><p>"Here's LA Hearts." Kuu directed, spreading his arms wide at the café's logo. "I hope that lucky girl accepts your love."<p>

Sho smirked. "Of course she's going to! She'd be an idiot not to accept it!"

He sauntered into the café, leisurely looking left and right as he tried to spot out his orange haired beauty. He walked further into the café and found her in the corner of the room, but she had changed. Long gone was the dye she had in her hair, and it was back to its original black color. Its length was still the same, reaching the nape of her neck, but her hair was slicked off to the side. Her style had evolved to one of a mature lady in her twenties. In her hands she held a mug of steaming coffee as she stared outside the window. Sensing somebody staring at her, she turned around and Sho finally saw the face of his beloved.

Immediately, her lonesome expression changed into complete delight and bliss. She gave a wide toothed smile as her eyes twinkled with utter happiness. Sho was shocked. She abruptly stood up, almost spilling her drink on her clothes. She forgot about everything and walked over to Sho.

Sho's eyes gleamed with joy. Yes! It was true that she was in love with him! He had recently heard outlandish rumors of her courtship with Tsuruga-baka-Ren, but he knew it wasn't true. It couldn't be true, because she was in love with him! Staring back at Kyoko, she had begun to run over to him, her heels clacking on the floor. Sho opened his arms wide anticipating an embrace from Kyoko, at least, that's what he thought, until Kyoko ran past him screaming "Otou-san!"

Sho stared disbelievingly into the empty space in which Kyoko had just occupied. He heard some laughing from behind him but he was currently rooted in his spot. This was because of two reasons. The main one was the fact that Kyoko was NOT looking at him when he had entered, at that she entirely ignored his presence and bruised his ego. The other was the fact that she had just called somebody "Otou-san".

With a heavy heart, Sho turned in his spot to turn into stone once again.

Kyoko was currently in the arms of Hizuri Kuu. He had lifted her off the ground and was spinning her around. She was giggling at his antics but gave no signs not to stop. He twirled her a few more couple times before setting her down and encasing her with a gigantic embrace. A few customers turned to look at the display of family love before ignoring it and going back to their own personal lives. With Kuu's large body, it seemed as though Kyoko had disappeared in his arms. Hizuri-san whispered words of fatherly endearment before tenderly kissing the top of her head. Kyoko held his hand and led him to her table.

Along the way, she noticed that Sho was in the café. She smiled at him.

"Hello Shotaro, it's good to have you finally come." Incredibly enough, there was no sarcasm or hint of negative tone in her voice as she spoke. "Come, let's sit down together."

"H-H-H-Hizuri-san?" Sho stuttered, still shocked to the bone. "Kyoko! He's your father? I thought your father left you!"

Kyoko's eyes twinkled once more. "Shotaro, let us sit down first and I'll explain everything."

In astonishment, Sho followed Kyoko and Kuu towards her table. Kyoko sat beside Hizuri Kuu and Sho opposite them, like an interrogation. Sho felt the lone bead of sweat travel down the side of his head as his eyes noticed Kyoko and the infamous Kuu's casual chatter.

"Otou-san! What are you doing back in Japan! I thought Julie okaa-san said you'd be here to help next week!" Kyoko giggled, placing a light punch on her "father's" shoulder.

"Well, Julie is a bit busy right now, but she suggested that I meet up with you first, so that I can help finalize the plans." He teasingly shoved her aside.

Completely concentrating on their conversation, Sho had no idea what they were talking about, but he didn't want to interrupt the speech of his childhood hero. After a waitress had been called and their orders placed, (out of excitement and nervousness, Sho randomly picked the first item on the menu) Kyoko leant forward grasping her mug of coffee.

"Sho, I have something really important to tell you." She began.

"Wait, before you tell me anything, can you explain why you never told me in all the years we lived together that _the Hizuri Kuu_ was your father?" Sho shouted, causing several confused customers to look his way. "I knew your father left your mother while she was pregnant, but seriously, to have _the Hizuri-san_ to be your father! Why didn't I realize? Hizuri-san is from Kyoto, and we're from Kyoto too! When did you meet him again?"

"Sho, calm down! Can't you wait for me to at least start explaining?" after a pause, in which Sho did not say anything, and Kyoko began once more. "I don't even look like him one bit. I am not biologically his daughter."

Sho gasped, all the puzzle pieces fitting in his head. "He _adopted _you! He _adopted _my Kyoko-chan!"

Before Kyoko could finish explain, Sho turned to Kuu and bowed his head. "Sir, it is in my honor to tell you that I will cherish your daughter. I would like to say sir that my love in sincere and that I've always wanted such an amazing father." Sho slid out of the booth, pulling out his guitar and expertly strumming some chords. "Kyoko, before you say anything, I need to sing you a song I made for you."

Despite Kyoko's pleas for him to stop his musical act, Sho began singing. It was a song he had made the night before, completely confessing his feelings for her. It sang of forgiveness and love, and Sho pulled his heart out into the making and performance of the song. He beautiful voice rang loud and clear throughout LA Hearts, causing every person to stop what they had been doing to listen to Sho's musical talent. Forgetting all his personal flaws, Sho was a musical genius that none could deny. The song he had made patched up every loose end he had created with Kyoko and begged for her forgiveness and love.

Had it been years ago when he had created this song for her, Kyoko might've accepted. Right now, she was looking down, her head buried in her hands with dread. Agreed, she liked the song, and applauded with the audience when Sho had finished, but now she was ashamed and beet root red with embarrassment for what she was going to tell him.

After Sho slid back into his seat, with his back to the entrance of LA Hearts, he beamed at her. "What do you think Kyoko? Can you forgive me?" He gave her a special smile, reserved only for her, before leaning closer to her.

"Young man, I think it would've been wiser to listen to my daughter before you sang that song." Kuu spoke, his voice apologetic.

"Sir? What's the problem?"

"Kyoko dear, do you want me to explain?" Kuu suggested.

"No Otou-san, I have to tell him myself." She sighed, tapping her nails against her cup as she dropped the bomb. "Sho, I am engaged to Hizuri-san's son."

The blood inside Sho's body froze. His eyes then finally looked at Kyoko's left hand, which she had been trying to subtly show off to him since he had entered the cafe. There lay a band of gold with several gleaming diamonds wrapped around her ring finger.

"Sho, remember that time as children when Hizuri-san came to Kyoto and everybody flooded his hotel? Remember? Remember when we tried to sneak out to watch Otou-san acting?" with a slight nod from Sho, Kyoko proceeded. "It was around that time that I met his son, Hizuri Kuon, for the first time. He was my childhood savior, and he was my Corn." She pulled a blue stone from her lap and showed him her most valued possession. "This is the stone that Kuon gave me, before he left Kyoto."

As warmth began to seep into his body once more, Sho spoke up. "That still doesn't explain anything."

"Ahh, I'm sorry. Let me fast forward about 11 years." She looked up into the sky as though in prayer before locking eyes with Sho. "I met him again, when I started acting. But he was in disguise and he had a new alias. He had grown up and looked nothing about the boy I once knew, since he dyed his hair. Without actually knowing it, my love-sworn-self fell in love with him once more. Kuon remembered who I was and when we finally confessed our feelings to each other, he told me his real identity." She fidgeted with the ring around her finger. "Sho, that was six months ago. He proposed to me last month and I wholeheartedly accepted. I thought you should hear it first before finding out on the tabloids." Kuu patted her on the back, sending warm words of victory and triumph in her way.

Sho stared at her flabbergasted. Now this was something that he was not expecting at all. He was positively sure that Kyoko wanted to confess her love for him, and just in case her feelings were still on the balance of "Come back to Sho" or "Destroy Sho", he made sure to make a song that would win over her heart. He had now completely self- humiliated himself by what he had just performed. Everything he had planned for went down the drain.

"So you don't… Love me?" Sho asked, still wanting to keep some of his ego with him today.

"Shotaro, I do love you!" Sho sighed "but, I love you like a brother." He groaned.

"Kyoko! I LOVE YOU. If you want, you can keep my bleeding heart, because I love you that much!" Sho shouted, holding onto his chest as though he felt the blow in physical pain as he did emotionally. "What do I need to do in order for you to love me?" He stood up, slamming his fist on the table.

"Sho, I can't love you like that! At least, not anymore!" Kyoko stood up too, trying to reach his level. "You blew it Shotaro! You had all the years and so many chances to say 'I'm sorry'. If you had come to me before Kuon did, I bet I would've fallen on my knees for you. But it's not like that anymore!"

"Kyoko." A voice called out to her.

She whipped her head up to look past Sho at the man who had said her name. Seeing him in the flesh caused tears to spring in her eyes. As the tears formed in her golden orbs, Sho stood shocked, but then moved towards her hoping to comfort his loved one, but another tall figure had gotten there before him and had pressed her body into his, pulling her into a deep embrace. From the back, all Sho saw was a tall dark haired man hugging his Kyoko-chan. The man lifted her face and kissed the tears from her eyes and cheeks before trailing his lips down and catching her lips in an innocent and reassuring kiss. Anger radiated off of Sho's body as Kyoko moved into another much more passionate kiss with the tall dark haired man who Sho believed to be Kuon. Kyoko's hands were now curled up in his hair, while his arms wrapped around her waist bringing them closer and closer.

With a loud interrupting cough from Kuu, Kyoko and her fiancée parted quickly and Kyoko's cheeks turned crimson. She bowed her head and whispered an apology. The other man followed suit, before turning and grabbing a chair to sit with his fiancée, father, and fiancée's ex-boyfriend. Kyoko's fiancée finally turned to face Sho, and the man smirked.

"Kyoko!" Sho screeched, "You just made out with Tsuruga Ren! Aren't you engaged to Hizuri's son?" angered by Ren's smirk, Sho stood up and leaned across the table, clenching his hand on Ren's shirt, dragging him up along with him. Sho curled another fist and slammed it into Ren's nose, effectively punching him. Ren stood up to his real height, drawing back his fists to hit Sho.

Just then, Kyoko stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist, successfully surprising him, while Kuu came up from behind Sho and pinned his arms to his side.

"Stop it! Both of you! Ren! Please! Just explain to Sho! It's your story to tell!" Kyoko pleaded, placing a kiss at the back of Ren's neck.

Both men complied and sat down. The waitress, calmly waiting until her designated customers were settled, finally came back with their food nonchalantly ignoring the scene, while Ren just ordered some coffee for himself. With Sho now eating a bit of food and the air slightly calmer, Ren began his explanation.

"I am Kyoko's fiancée." Ren said calmly, smirking all the while.

"But you're Tsuruga Ren. Not Hizuri Kuon." Sho argued.

"I was also born with the name Hizuri Kuon." Kuon pointed at Kuu, "And this man is my father." Sho opened his mouth to speak, but Ren continued "I moved to Japan when I was fifteen to create a name for myself. I was always overshadowed by my father's success, and so, with the help of LME's president, I created the alias 'Tsuruga Ren', and began my acting career by myself, without the help of my parents."

Sho complained, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because Kyoko said that I should." And tapped a finger to his chin, "And also because I'm going to tell the media about my true self tonight, along with my engagement, and she thinks that you should help confirm my true identity." He slipped his hand into the insides of his pockets and produced a thin, small book. "This is my passport, if you still doubt me."

Lo and behold, the insides of the passport revealed the identity of "Hizuri Kuon", born in California, with an American citizenship. The picture had been taken a few years back, but still, the picture was of the blonde Eurasian Hizuri Kuon/Tsuruga Ren.

"I'm not going to your interview." Sho stated.

"That's fine by me, having my dad with me is more than enough proof." Kuon retorted.

The edges of Kyoko's lips lifted up slightly, to indicate a smile. "At least you know the truth."

"I didn't want to the truth!" Sho hissed, "_I wanted your love!"_

As Kuon placed his hand over Kyoko's, he stared intently at his fiancée's previous love "She doesn't want to give you that. What gave you any indication that she wanted to confess her feelings for you today?"

"She wanted to _talk_ to me today about something important. How was I supposed to know that she was telling me she was getting married to another man?"

"Shotaro, don't assume things about people!" Kyoko reprimanded, "I thought you learnt that already! You thought that I was going to stay by your side as you used me as your maid, and you got to watch me throw my life down the drain." She sighed, "But I persevered against your lies, and look where I am today!" she spread her arms wide, smiling "I have friends. I have family. I'm getting married!" calming down, she looked at him levelly, "So Shotaro, I forgive you for all the things that you've done to me."

Sho stared at her blankly.

"I know that you can't comprehend why I would forgive you after all those years that you spent wasting my life away, but I honestly do. I forgive you." She beamed at him "And I thank you, for letting me meet all these wonderful people at LME, and for making me realize my worth in this world."

Sho's jaw had dropped to the table.

"You're made me understand that I had talent, and that I could become whoever I wanted to become. You were my motivation for reaching to the top, and although I began with revenge, I'm now filled with love. I forgive you.

"And thank you" Kyoko clasped her hands together near her heart and let her sparkling eyes fall upon Sho's utterly baffled ones.

Sho mouth moved to say something, but he just began stuttering, and therefore, nobody could understand them. He was flabbergasted.

"It's true. She forgives you, Sho." Another smile, this time from the fiancée. "That's why she called you today."

"I'm so proud of my daughter!" Kuu wept.

"I-I" Sho began, his words incomprehensible to those around him. "WHAT?" he cried in confusion.

"I know you might not understand my motives, which are sincerely pure by the way, but I wanted to give you something as well." Kyoko raised out her arm, with a pure white envelope held in her hand.

Sho automatically took it, as he did for all things that people gave him. On the cover, in elegant calligraphy, there wrote "You are cordially invited…". The envelope was decorated with pale pink roses and sweeping lilac leaves. Greedily, Sho ripped open the envelope, and pulled out the letter.

Inside was an invitation to a wedding. To a very specific wedding. It was going to be the wedding of the century. With the same handwritten calligraphy, there lay the invitation for Mogami Kyoko and Hizuri Kuon's wedding. On the cover, the photo of the happy couple smiled at its beloved guests. Kyoko and Kuon were in each other's arms at the beach, during sunset. The remaining light from the sun as it set brought out the clarity of Kyoko's golden eyes while the light captured the attention of Kuon's blonde hair. As Sho opened the letter, he read the words of the invitation, but it all flew past his head. But only one thought stuck in his brain.

Kyoko was really getting married to Tsuruga Ren.

"What is this?" Sho screeched, "are you trying to mock me?"

Kyoko raised up her hands, her innocent face confused, "Shotaro, we were –"

"You shut up."

She gasped.

"I spent all these years in love with you. Did you know that? Every single waking moment, all I thought was _you_. How _you _deserved something as great as me. How _I_ messed up your life, and how _I_ wanted to fix it. I didn't want to be invited to your damn wedding!" Sho stood up and slammed his fists on the table. "You're so oblivious to other people's feelings, Kyoko! You're not worth it! You're just fit as a maid and nothing else! "

Kyoko looked up at him with tears. She brushed off a tear that was threatening to spill on her face, but Kuon took her in his arms and sent death glares at Sho.

"You know, she wanted to make amends with you." Kuon scolded with eyes full of hate. "She has no ill intentions towards you."

"She just wanted to be friends with you." Kuu growled, standing up to stare down at Sho.

"Are you all out to ruin my day? First, I get the wrong directions, second, I get _lost _because of those wrong directions, third, you don't notice me when I came in, fourth, you rejected my song I spent hours perfecting for you. And lastly, you tell me that you're engaged to another man. Am I on Candid Camera or Punk'd or something?"

Sho was greeted with blank stares.

"Well, if Punk'd isn't screwing with me, then Kyoko, is this your revenge?"

The Hizuri family (and an almost member) looked at Sho with the same blank stare.

"Alright then, she wasn't behind everything that has happened today then who was? I don't care who it was, but you all have got to be kidding me. My life can_not _mess up anymore because of my stupid childhood friend." As if it was a performance, Sho delicately brought up the wedding invitation but ferociously tore it in halves, quarters, eights, and as small as he could get the paper, and then threw the confetti invitation in the air. "I don't want to be invited to your freaking wedding. Goodbye Kyoko and good riddance."

He gave a loud huff, slammed the table for good measure, and stomped out of the room. In his rage, he had forgotten his guitar, which was idly stood up beside their table. Embarrassedly, Sho diva-stomped back to the table, shot another glare at Kuon, Kyoko and Kuu, and ran out of the café before tears could spring in his eyes.

Kyoko stared at the entrance to LA Hearts for a couple of minutes in confusion. She turned and pointed at the empty seat which had occupied Sho. It was a couple of minutes before reality became set in her eyes, and she turned making wide, doe-eyed confused expressions at her fiancée and future father-in-law. "Did he just grumble 'LME is out to get me'?" she asked. "I know I was breaking his heart back there and ruining all those lies he told himself about me liking him, but what's this about wrong directions?"

Kuu and Kuon sheepishly caught each other's eyes, daring the other to tell Kyoko the truth.

"Kuon." She threatened, her evil grudges attempting to break from her inner binds, "Otou-san. What is going on?"

"Well, the thing is… Dad, why don't you explain? Since you oh-so perfectly planned this." Kuon nervously laughed, shoving his father in front of him.

"Oh, dear boy, I think it would be better if her _fiancée _told her what he how he had been planning to come to terms with Mr. Fuwa." Kuu hastily replied, cowering behind Kuon.

"I think that –" Kuon began, thrusting his father into the spotlight.

"No, but I think that –" Kuu stopped, as he felt a grudge demon circle his body.

"Both of you. Tell. Me. Now." Kyoko demanded dangerously

Before either of her beloved men could begin to explain, out popped the President of LME, extravagance and all. Unbeknownst to Kyoko, there were canons of confetti placed all along LA Hearts, and as Takadara Lory entered the cozy café, the confetti shot out, coating the room with bits of rainbow colored paper. She ignored the bits of paper that had fallen into her cup of coffee, but continued to stare down her fiancée and his father.

Lory walked up to Kyoko, enjoying the squeals of delight coming from the other restaurant customers. With his hand placed on Kyoko's shoulder, he laughed. Kyoko could only stare up at him with more confusion and anger.

With the twinkle in Lory's eyes, he saw her angered face turn to light confusion until understanding settled her eyes and her mouth expressed a smile.

"Another scheme you've conducted, Lory-san?" Kyoko giggled, bringing a hand up to cover her mouth, "I didn't know you were into revenge."

"I think I do have to admit that most of this scheme was designed by your ingenious fiancée." Lory smiled, "And his dashing father. I think I have to admit my lack of creativity compared to their wonderful teamwork and planning skills."

"Wasn't it Otou-san who came with the elevator idea?" Kyoko asked.

Kuu proudly replied, "Yes! I did!"

"But I was mainly in charge of the _'Let's Torture Sho'_ revenge project." Kuon interjected "I've always wanted to get back at him, and I thought you, my darling, would be the most excellent sword to stab his heart with."

"Such cruelties from my LME poster boy!" Lory cried, his hands on his face for emphasis.

"All of you, trying to control it…" Kyoko sighed, before a Mio glint in her eye caused Lory, Kuon, and Kuu to mentally run away, "You just wait until I control yours."

Standing up and dusting the stray bits of confetti from her hair, Kyoko transformed back into her cheerful self and beamed a smile at the men. "So, is there any chance either of you are willing to show me your security room," she looked up at a CCTV "where everybody is watching this?"

* * *

><p>From inside President Lory's office, everybody who had come to watch Sho's defeat gulped in fear.<p>

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this light-hearted story as much as I enjoyed writing it! :) I'm sorry for any grammaticalspelling mistakes that you may notice while reading this, as I am my own beta :P If you do notice any, please feel free to tell me so that I can notice my mistakes! :) You don't have to write a review if you dont want, its up to you, but all authors enjoy review! :)

~Katy


End file.
